


Arsonist Tubbo doesn’t wanna be kind no mo.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Tubbo, Tubbo-centric, arson at its finest, ig? i suck at tagging, insane tubbo, mention of other characters i don’t rlly feel like tagging, tubbo said brrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tubbo sorta did the unexpected. Arson, murder, and kindness isn’t a weakness anymore.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 254





	Arsonist Tubbo doesn’t wanna be kind no mo.

Being kind was always something Tubbo tried doing.

He grew up with role models who were kind. Smiling, laughing, making funny jokes. He didn’t have any one who he didn’t look up to who wasn’t nice.

But the thing is, it’s an issue for him. He’d shrug of his real problems and just go on with his day. He didn’t need to pay attention to himself, he had friends he can impact their life.

He kept this idea of helping people was his way of coping, but he didn’t ever realize that the kindness running through his body could be a weakness.

He’d run from his problems and help Tommy. Tommy needed a lot of resources for his wars. Wilbur needed to expand Lmanburg, so he needed more walls. 

Nihachu needed a place to stay, so he’d have to make more and more homes. Fundy wanted to prank Eret and make a ton of lgbtq flags in his home. Make it even more gayer. He loved that and laughed so hard helping sheer the sheep.

He was considerate. He loved his fans, he barely gained any money from selling merchandise. He loves, loves, and loves. Until there is nothing to gift left, or anyone to give to.

He stood there with his hands covered in blood. Bodies everywhere to miles away, to the side of his foot. he knew his friends would revive but he couldn’t figure it out.

Tubbo felt pure shame that moment after slaughtering his friends. It’s just, didn’t feel real? His hand moved slower, and it didn’t react quick enough. That was enough proof it wasn’t real.

His legs felt off too. And his wrist still hurt from moving it, he broke it once now it’s forever fucked up.

He knew, maybe it was real but it didn’t matter. 

He walked down the path, taking out a flint and steel and he would burn the forests down. Sapnap in awwe, just watching him made him shiver. He stayed a low profile to watch with George, and Dream. (and a stalking Karl.)

Dream was shocked nonetheless, all the messages in chat were “killed by tubbo” or a occasional “hit the ground to hard trying to escape tubbo”

He misread Tubbo. This guy was a clear mastermind, he didn’t waste any time slaughtering. He couldn’t help but feel the pride for accepting Tommy’s request to bring Tubbo in.

When he got the request, he searched for his personality. He noticed kindness, intelligence, and some sort of chaotic. 

Tubbo was random he could say. Tubbo could just log off, come back on and be a complete new person. Like… Big Crime. Or TOOB. 

This smp was dangerous with Tubbo running around with a flint and steel, full nethernite and maxed out gear.

He couldn’t believe what he saw. Tubbo looking down for hours, just watching the forest to ashes. The once green grasses now some sort of brown, yellow.

George was not surprised at all. Tubbo was absolutely dumb to him, ruining everything in his path. He despised tubbo. The way Toby stared at him for a second, eyes boring into him and then looking away like he never existed.

It pissed him off seeing Toby waste his hours for all of this. He could do better than this. He could do so much, and he’s just wasting it. Gosh Tubbo could be making a whole SMP map with his skill.

George and Dream locked eyes, in panic. They both were not expecting this turn of event. Sapnap giggling around wanted to join in but he was still shivered up.

It felt so weird to them all watching this “innocent” boy, so kind to do this?

Tubbo wasn’t derealizing. He just, was a bit frustrated?

He usually let it build up and express it through a character. He’d break down in tears sometimes, and hide away. He wasn’t weak any more.

Being kind isn’t the best thing. He got along with everyone, even people who he didn’t like. 

Tommy was doing so much things without him. Eret didn’t see his yearning to hug someone.  
Wilbur never knew Tubbo for who they were.  
Nihachu was balanced. She had this pure fury any time to balance her out, but she never shows a soul!  
Fundy didn’t know Tubbo better. He didn’t spend time with him enough to calculate him.  
Punz killing his bees?  
Karl was busy. Not with Tubbo usually, maybe preparing weddings?  
Ponk killing his dog. Burnt that shit tree down already.  
Jschlatt was the opposite of his role models, even talking about Toby growing a unibrow? Seriously immature.  
Quackity, fucking around with Tubbo. Whatever.  
Tubbo was just tired that day. 

He went to go log off for the last time inside his bunker. Closed off from the reality of them all caring for him.

n that’s it

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo hear my poem? im gonna write a poem
> 
> roses r red violets r blue tubbo in a boat is my favorite clue to my hues of jewelry and uh i suck at writing poems and fanfiction sooo SUUUUCK IT GREEN BOYYYYYYY


End file.
